Duct Tape: DBZ style!
by Ryoken
Summary: The z-fighters meet a few new friends who teach them the basics of the dangerous substance of duct tape. Based on ideas from EbonHawk
1. Duct Tape

This is a Dragonball Z story where they are introduced to the deadly duct tape(dun dun dun!^-^)(THANK YOU EBONHAWK. YOU RULE!!!!!!!). It should be quite a show(that is if you could see it).  
Duct Tape (DBZ style!)  
By Ryoken  
  
"Hey Ryoken, catch!" Vegeta cried. It was a blistering hot afternoon in the world of Dragonball Z. Even though everyone else was trying to stay cool, Vegeta still wanted to train to be stronger than Goku(unbeknownst to all of the warriors and the readers, Ryoken's power level exceeds that of anyone alive(I'll explain later)). Ryoken simply tilted her head to dodge the blast. "C'mon Vegeta, lets take a break it's way too hot out here." "NO! I'll be stronger than Kakarrot if it's the last thing I do!" "(sighs) It's your call."  
"Man, won't he ever just take a break? He's gotta be dying in this heat. Although, I have to admit, you've got to admire his persistence." Said Master Roshi. The warriors of Earth were sitting in the shade while watching the battle. "You'd think even a sayian would have to take a break in this heat." Yamcha said. "I don't blame him for wanting to be stronger than Goku." said Piccolo.(Damn, what a hottie^_^ .)   
  
Back to the training...  
  
Vegeta raced up to Ryoken with incredible speed. When he was close enough, he sacked out punches and kicks at Ryoken, all of which she easily blocked. Then, faster than you could say Bob's your uncle, Vegeta created an aurora around his fists, punched Ryoken in the stomach, and gained the upper hand. "Ooooooh. That had to hurt." said the warriors. Ryoken finally came out of the flying fists and kicks to fall on the ground, breathing hard. Vegeta walked calmly over to Ryoken, who looked at him with one eye open. "Looks like I win this one." and unnecessarily kicked her side quite hard. Goku went up to Vegeta and said, "That was totally uncalled for Vegeta!" Everyone turned to look at them thinking 'what's going on?' "Well that's not my problem. It's hers." Ryoken did her best to stay standing while heading over to Vegeta with a deadly look on her face that no one seemed to notice, which is a big mistake if you do something wrong.  
While Goku and Vegeta argued, Ryoken suddenly stopped in her tracks, the grimace disappearing and an evil smile crept up her face as a plan for revenge clicked in her head. She remembered quite well what had happened so long ago at that park. This was going to be the greatest revenge ever. "Goku, forget it. Just help me out here o.k.?" She said as she quickly wiped the smile from her face. "Huh? Oh right." He jogged over to her and put her arm around his neck. "Great. Now how am I supposed to train?" " Well that's your own fault Vegeta." Ryoken said weakly. As they walk past him, Ryoken threw that same evil smile that told Vegeta that he'd better watch his back.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Hey Ryoken how you feelin?" "Huh? Oh, hey, Krillin! I'm feeling good as new, thanks for asking." Ryoken had a back pack on that looked so packed that it wouldn't open. "Hey, what's in the backpack? You going on a trip or something?" "No this is for Vegeta. Wanna help?" "If you're thinking about getting Vegeta back for what he did to you, then I'll guess I'll come along." "Great! Think there's anyone else who'd like to join us?" "As a matter a fact I think there might be." "Good. Here's what we're gonna do..."  
  
In the evening...  
  
"Huh? What's this?" said Vegeta. He had decided to train for the rest of the day in the space capsule that Bulma's dad had built for him a long time ago. But when he had faced the door, a piece of paper was sticking out. He took the piece of paper out and read it aloud. "'I want a rematch just you and me. Meet me at the back of the space capsule when you get this.'" He noticed that the writing wasn't Ryoken's, but he didn't know who's it was. He went outside to the back of the capsule and waited for quite a while. Suddenly, from the top of the capsule, Ryoken jump down on top of him. When he hit the ground, he realized that the weight on top of him was too heavy to be Ryoken. He looked behind him and saw that it was Tien who was now holding his hands behind his back and lifting him up of the ground. "Hey Vegeta. How's it hanging?" said a voice he knew all too well. "RYOKEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Vegeta yelled. "We are going to get our revenge that's what." She said as one by one, those who had wanted to get Vegeta back for what he did to them (I wont get into it.). "So guys, what do you want to do to him?" Ryoken asked Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin. "Duct tape?" "Duct tape it is then." And they got to work on wrapping him up in the gray sticky tape. Getting out was not going to be pretty...  
  
THE END!  
  
Ok now about the power level. Ryoken's power level exceeds any living person because her power level is at infinity. The reason she didn't beat the crap out of Vegeta is because she doesn't like people to know that. If they did they'd all freak and never talk to her or go anywhere near her. Understand? You had better or I'll come for you. ;-) 


	2. Duct Tape II: Ryoken Must Die

This one's not your average funny story, and I only spent two hours on this one, but still I hope you like it.  
  
Duct Tape II: Ryoken must die  
By Ryoken  
  
"You know, she really should have thought of a better way to get back at you," Bulma said. She was helping Vegeta out of the duct tape after he'd spent a most uncomfortable night trying to break off the tape to go kill Ryoken. "I . Am going. To kill. RYOKEN!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he went super sayian . "Oh no you're not. You're going to bed." "Shut up, woman!!! I will not be ordered around by you!" And he took off into the night. "Oh boy have we got trouble on our hands now." Bulma said wearily and she went into the house to call Krillin what had happened.  
  
"Oh no. I thought this might happen. I hope Ryoken knows what she's getting herself into." Krillin said. "I know what you mean. You won't know where she is, would you? I thought I might call and warn her." "No clue. Sorry." "Okay. See ya later." "Bye."  
"Who was that Krillin?" Gohan asked Krillin as he hung up the phone. "Bulma. She said that Vegeta is real pissed off at Ryoken and that he said he was out to get her." "That doesn't sound too good" "True. But she's gotten herself out of worse things." "Yeah. I'm sure she'll be fine." They looked at each other and said, "Let's go find Ryoken." And making sure Chichi didn't her them, they took off to look for Ryoken.  
  
Man, do I ever gotta thank those guys for that duct tape idea, Ryoken thought as she strolled through the forest. Hey, what's that? Feels like Vegeta. I'll bet anything he's looking for me, she thought as she hid behind a tree. I might as well have a little fun, as she watched Vegeta from below. "I know you're here Ryoken! I can sense it! Why don't you come out and fight me like the coward you are!" Vegeta yelled. Coward?! Who the hell does he think he is, the king of Spain or somethin' ?! Coward...Yeah right... "Well?!" I'll show him who's a coward... "I'll count to three and if you don't come out I'll blast you out! One..." ...two... "Three!" And Ryoken came blazing towards Vegeta with great speed and completely knocked the wind of him with one punch. "Now then. What was that you saying about a coward?" Vegeta was too busy trying to get air to answer. "Just as I suspected. See you later coward." Vegeta finally caught his breath. "I am NOT A COWARD!!!!" and he flew up to her with racing speed and wrapped his arms around her. His grip was very tight and strong. Ryoken knew that this was not going to be an easy hold to get out of considering the pain, and she did her best not to let out a scream. "I promised myself that I would get you back for what you did to me, Ryoken and I have only just begun to get my revenge." I swear I will never do this Vegeta ever again. Vegeta quickly let go of Ryoken only to punch her into the ground where she wasn't getting up. Now for phase two of my plan, Vegeta thought as he went looking for something he had apparently dropped.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Vegeta now looked over a vast canyon where a raging river flowed at the bottom. On his back was a badly bruised, beaten, and duct taped Ryoken. This canyon is perfect, Vegeta thought to himself as he started to take Ryoken off his back. "Say goodbye Ryoken!" And he dropped her high above the canyon to the watery grave that awaited her below. "Well, that takes care of that problem." And Vegeta flew off towards home.  
  
THE END   
  
What will happen to our (my) beloved heroine? Will she be able to survive? Or die in the rocks waiting below? Keep reading Duct Tape to find out! 


	3. Duct Tape III: Ryoken's sister

I got this great idea from a new friend of mine, and I thought it was the perfect idea for part three, so I dedicate this one to you my friend. I just couldn't wait to start writing it!  
Duct Tape III: Ryoken's Sister  
By Ryoken  
  
The next day after Ryoken's murder, Vegeta drew himself a lot of suspicion. "We know how mad you were yesterday, Vegeta, so fess up or we'll sic Bulma on you." Trunks said. That morning, Trunks had come back from the future to visit the Z warriors in his time machine. The warriors had explained all that had happened in the last few days and all they knew about Ryoken's disappearance was that Vegeta had something to do with it. "No way. I didn't do anything with Ryoken. She's probably hiding because she's ashamed of her defeat." Vegeta lied. "Then why aren't you hiding because of what she did to you." Piccolo murmured. "What was that green boy?!" Vegeta yelled. "Don't lose you're temper Vegeta. There's still some duct tape lying around you know," Piccolo retorted. Vegeta started to look around for the duct tape. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking very violently, as if it were an earthquake. "What the he-?! That power level! I-It's incredible! I've never sensed anything like it! An-and, it's rising!" Gohan said astonished. "It's headed straight for us!" Goku cried. And a black aurora closed in on them with incredible speed. In a matter of seconds, the ground was all churned up, a very large crater was made in front of them, and a young girl hovered before them angrily seething, "Where's my sister?"  
"Whoa, calm down lady. Who are you looking for?" Goku tried to ask. But "Where's my sister", was all that she said. "Well we can't really help you if we don't know-" Piccolo started to say. "You already know her, damn it!" she yelled. "Is it Chichi?" Krillin suggested. "Cause you know you really-," "NO! Gods I can't believe she'd ever hang out with such idiots!" she said. "My sister is RYOKEN, you dumb asses!" she retorted. "Now, where is she?" She sounded like she was finally calming down. "Well we don't know, but Vegeta might." Krillin said. " He got really mad at her and-" "That's enough out of you, baldy." Vegeta said as he covered up Krillin's mouth to keep him from saying anything else. "Vegeta, I warn you if you hurt her, I swear, I will tear you apart limb by limb," the girl threatened. "And believe me Vegeta. I'm just as brutal and powerful as she is. Understood?" Vegeta nodded his head in response. "Now tell me where she is." "Will you at least tell us your name?" Vegeta said. His voice was very shaky and you could tell he was quite scared. "My name is Mineeve. Now tell me where she is." "I'll tell you where she is, but she's probably not there anymore." His voice didn't sound scared anymore. "Follow me." And they all flew up into the air and followed him.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Gohan asked. "Stop whining! We're almost there." Vegeta said. "Over there!" Vegeta pointed to a canyon with a river at the bottom. "I don't see her anywhere, Vegeta. Where IS she?" Mineeve asked. "I told you she probably wouldn't be here anymore." "Did you throw her down there?!" Mineeve asked. "Perhaps." "YOU BASTARD!!!" And with that Mineeve took a crack at him with a ki blast, but missed. Then she went down to the bottom of the canyon and started to look for Ryoken. "Vegeta, why the hell did you do that?!" Goku asked. "That's a stupid question, Kakkarot." "Well, c'mon guys. What are we waiting for. Let's find her!" Krillin said. And everyone went to the canyon except Vegeta. No way I am gonna stick around. I'm out of here, and flew off.  
  
Another hour later...  
  
"Ugh! There's no sign of her anywhere." Trunks said. They searched upstream and downstream, but with no luck. There wasn't even a trace of her anywhere. "It's hopeless. There's no way we'll be able to find her, man." Krillin said. "Vegeta is going to pay dearly for this." Mineeve said. "You guys can rest here if you want to. I'm going to keep looking." Mineeve said and she flew off downstream. "OK! Whew, I never thought it would take this long." Krillin said.  
She has to be around here somewhere. Mineeve thought. She should have at least left something in this water. All of a sudden she saw it. It was a piece of gray tape. And she a lot of it too. "Ah ha! I knew I'd find something if I looked hard enough!" Then she went further down the river and finally found Ryoken, bruised, battered, and with blood covering her skin. Her clothes had big tears and rips all over and duct tape still hung on to her and her clothes. "I can't believe he'd do something like this to you." Mineeve said to Ryoken, not expecting an answer. So she picked up Ryoken's limp and soaked body in her arms and carried off to the others.  
"Hey look everyone! Mineeve's back!" Gohan said excitedly. But once everyone turned to looked at Gohan, his smile disappeared. "What is it Gohan?" Then tears started to pour down his face. "Huh?" Then when they turned around to see what it was, they understood. Mineeve laid Ryoken down on the ground and everyone formed a circle around her. Goku leaned down to check her pulse. "Don't bother, Goku." Mineeve said. "She's-," but she couldn't finish what she was about to say. "We're real sorry about your sister, Mineeve. We'd wish her back with the Dragonballs but they're gone." Goku said. "It's not your fault, you guys." Mineeve said. "There's nothing you could've done." Mineeve said. "There was nothing any of us could have done." So they picked up Ryoken's lifeless body and started to head towards Capsule Corp...  
  
It brought tears to my eyes that- huh? Aw crap. Anyhow... I'll bet you can't wait to find out what happens next. Sorry no one got duct tape in this one, but I thought it would ruin the moment. So tune in next time to Duct Tape IV: Duct Tape Fever!!! 


	4. Duct Tape IV: Duct Tape Fever!

Duct Tape IV: Duct Tape Fever  
by Ryoken  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Mineeve yelled. The warriors of Earth had come back from the canyon with the deceased Ryoken. Oh crap. I'm so dead. Vegeta thought as he heard Mineeve. "There you are you bastard of a Sayain!!!" Mineeve said as she spotted Vegeta. Vegeta ran as fast as he could possibly run, but Mineeve caught up with him in a flash. Literally. "Vegeta, do you know what I'm about to do to you?" Vegeta shook his head fearfully. "I am going to-" "Hey Mineeve!" A voice called. "It can't be...but she doesn't know how..." And a blond haired girl came running up to Mineeve and wrapped her arms around her in what seemed to be a hug, but Mineeve's face was turning blue. "I'm sooooo glad to see you!" she said. "Can't...breathe..." Mineeve choked. "Huh? Oh I'm so sorry Mineeve." She said as Mineeve slumped to the ground. " I owe you one kid." Vegeta told her. "She was about to kill me." "I know." "Huh?" "That's why I came back." "You don't mean-" "Yep." Once again, Vegeta ran with all his might, but once again he could not escape. "Vegeta, you've really got to control your ego..." Trunks said as the girl held up Vegeta by his throat. All of a sudden the girl let go of Vegeta's neck. "I have a much better idea of disposing you." The girl said as a familiar smile crept up her face. " Dear gods NO! NOT AGAIN!!!" Vegeta screamed as the girl dragged him towards the Capsule Corp. "Here we go again." Krillin said. "Yeah, except this time I get to see it." Trunks said with delight. "Well then you're in for quite a show." Yamcha said as they all followed the girl dragging the kicking and screaming Vegeta behind her.   
"Well, what do think guys? Is it his color?" Asked the girl. Vegeta was hanging up in a tree, wrapped up in duct tape like a cocoon. "Yeah, but next time we should get some of that colored tape. He would have been a lot more colorful." Said Trunks. "So anyhow, who are you?" "She's my sister." Mineeve said. She had just shown up from being unconscious. "YH MN HRES HRE UF YH?!" Vegeta muffled. "What'd he say?" Mineeve asked. " I think he said there's three of you." Goku said. " To answer you're question Vegeta, yes. There are, or at least there were, three of us." Mineeve said as she glared gravely at him. "So, then what's her name?" Goku asked. "My name is Shadow, but everyone calls me Shad." She answered. "I came here when I felt our sister's power level fade. I just wish there was something I could have done." "That's the same way I feel." Mineeve said. "Well, come on. We should probably give her a grave now before her body starts to stink up the place." She said as they started towards Ryoken's body. But once they looked on the spot where Ryoken's body should have been, it was gone. "What?! How can this be?! She was dead there's no way she could still be alive. Could she?" Shad said as startled as everyone else. "Ryoken can deceive you in many ways. Death is but one of many." Mineeve said. "Oh you so got that from Ryoken, Mineeve." Shad retorted. "Your point?" "That we should look for her body. Now come on." Shad said as they split up to look for Ryoken's missing corpse.  
"We've search for over two hours. Where ever she is, we won't be able to find her." Said Shad. They all gathered by the spot where they had hung up Vegeta. He was still raging mad and was swinging around trying to break himself free. "Well I for one give up." Said Mineeve. " That goes for the rest of us." Everyone said. "Me too. I wonder where she could be.."  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Vegeta had finally gotten down from his little tape cocoon and had disappeared. This time Ryoken's sisters were not going anywhere alone for fear of what had happened to Ryoken. Trunks by this time had been sent back to the future by Bulma. She said that her future self would be worried about him. Although Trunks tried to convince her that it didn't necessarily matter how long he stayed, she sent him home anyway. Anyhow, they, meaning Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, all who lived at Capsule Corp.,(Yes, I know it's a long list just bear with me), Ryoken's sisters, Krillin, Goku, and Gohan, were all hanging around Bulma's living room when there was a loud knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Bulma wondered as she went to open the door. I got a bad feeling about this... Mineeve thought. As Bulma opened the door, a huge gust of wind came in through the door and then all the lights went out. "Who did that? Who's the-" Bulma's voice was suddenly cut off and the sound of duct tape suddenly filled the air. "Vegeta! Is this-" Goku tried to say but he was the next target. "Whatever you do guys, don't sp-" Then Yamcha was duct taped. Nobody said a word. And the duct taping stopped. "Get the li-" Then Tien. Krillin got the message and he, and whoever was left started to look for the lights. Finally, Gohan was able to find the switch and he turned it on. There on the floor were those who got duct taped, and to everyone's surprise, the duct taper wasn't there. The door was shut and windows were all shut and locked. Gohan and the others started to unwrap the others, but at the same time they could only wonder who could have done this, and why?  
  
  
Whew! I'm glad I finally finished it. Now I wonder who could have duct taped these guys? Was it Vegeta, outraged that he was duct taped for a second time? Was it just one of the other Z warriors playing a prank? Or could it possibly be Ryoken, who's body mysteriously disappeared? Find out next time oooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn Duct Tape V!!! 


	5. Duct Tape V: Piccolo Meets What he Thoug...

Duct Tape V: Piccolo Meets What he Thought he Never Would  
by Ryoken  
"What in the world is going on?" Tien said. It was the fourth time that night that the lights had gone out, come back on, and three or more people were duct taped. The only ones not duct taped were Ryoken's sister, Mineeve, and Piccolo. "We've got to find out who's doing this! It's got to stop! If not, we'll all be screaming and hairless," Bulma said. "For the same strange reason, I think she has a point," Goku responded. Everyone nodded, trying not to think of them being hairless and screaming. Just then, the lights went out for the fifth time. But this time was different. The ripping sound of duct tape was not heard. A muffled low scream sounded followed by a falling someone on the ground. Then the lights came on. Everyone was unharmed, no one was duct taped. One of them was missing. Piccolo. "Hey, where's Piccolo?" Mineeve asked. Silence. "PICCOLO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs. No answer. "LET HIM GO!!!!" Nothing. The lights went out, and the sound of dust tape ripping had returned. The lights came on and Gohan was duct taped. But then something odd happened. Through the wall, red seeping blood (or what seemed like blood at the time) came out and spelled in big bold letters the word "NEVER!". "Never? Why in the world would the person duct taping us never let him go?" Mineeve pondered. "You'll never keep him there wherever you are, we'll find a way to bring him back!" Goku yelled. All of a sudden, the red blood seeped back into the wall and came out again, this time it said "Yes I shall, and there is nothing you can do to take him from me. He will stay here for all eternity!" Then Mineeve's eyes popped right open! To the wall, she said, "Is this a joke Ryoken?" Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed. Could it be true that Ryoken was still alive after being crushed on the rocks? She did disappear, but why would she be acting to be dead? The blood seeped back into the wall and came out saying, "This is no joke, I will keep him here beside me forever. There is no way that he can come back unless I take him back." Mineeve then said, "There may not be a way to get him back here with my powers, but I can make you bring him back by telling everyone your secret." " It does not matter to me now if they know it, for I have been cursed all my life!" "What what might that curse be?" "I" was all it said as it seeped back into the wall. " 'I' what Ryoken?" She said. Then a thump was heard and from the hall and Piccolo emerged. "Piccolo, you're alright!" Gohan said. " Yeah, I guess. Hard landing though. What happened?" "You mean you don't remember?" "I don't remember a thing," he said as Gohan flew himself onto him. (audience either says "awwwwww..." or "WHAT?!?!?!?! WTF?!?!?!) "You mean you don't where you went?" "No, not a clue." "Hmm....RYOKEN!!!!!!!!" Mineeve shouted to the wall. Instead of red dripping blood coming out, black words appeared on the wall. "What do you want now? Can't you just leave me alone?" "Where are you Ryoken, dear sister?" " I'm not falling for this foolish trick, I know it all too well. I am NOT coming out!!" " RYOKEN YOU COME OUT THIS INSTANT!!!!!" "NO!!" Mineeve stumbled backwards at the size of the letters. "Ok, that went well," she said. "Ryoken, what were you saying earlier? 'I' what?" Nothing happened. 


End file.
